


Polyypit ja meduusat

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiesittekö, että ne ovat biologisesti kuolemattomia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyypit ja meduusat

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2013, arkistoitu jälkikäteen. (En tällännyt ihmissuhteita alkutietoihin ihan samoin kuin alkuperäisessä julkaisussa, mutta se johtuu lähinnä tän alustan mahtipontisen oloisista suhdetägeistä eikä siitä että tulkintani omasta tekstistä olisi muuttunut, heh.)

"Hydra."

Maljassa kellui eläimiä. Luna kutsui niitä nimeltä niin, että d ja r rasahtivat hänen kielellään. Hän kallisti lamppua, kumartui astian ylle ja kasteli hiustensa latvat, kun lammesta nostetut polyypit huojuttelivat jäseniään.

Niitä olisi voinut luulla kasveiksi, Ginny tuumi. Hän nojaili pöytään ja tarkkaili purkin läpi monipäistä vartta sekä Lunaa, jonka lasi vääristi kummitusmaiseksi. Paperit olivat vähän vettyneet, mutta Luna piirsi hartaasti, käänsi astiaa, katsoi taas eläintä ja jatkoi.

Ginny ajatteli kosteikoita ja liukkaita murrosmaita. Luna piti katiskaa Hyde Parkissa, mutta ilma oli enteillyt ukkosta ja hän oli palannut sisään tekemään piirrostöitä. Keittiön lamppu huojui taas. Vaatteet tarttuivat liiskaksi ihoon, ja ilmapuntari valitti.

Lunalla ei ollut liivejä.

"Tiesittekö, että ne ovat biologisesti kuolemattomia?"

Harry nosti katseensa lehdestä kuullessaan kuolemattoman.

"Niin kuin vuorovesi", Luna jatkoi hiljaa. Hän levitti erään kuvan ja napautti sitä, ja muste alkoi liikkua.

"Polyyppivaihe elää kiinnittyneenä pohjaan. Ne saattavat lisääntyä silmikoimalla mutta yhtä hyvin suvullisesti, ja toukasta kuoriutuu meduusa. Se ui virtojen mukana, mutta jatkettuaan sukua meduusa vuorostaan kääntää seneskenssinsä ja tulee jälleen polyypiksi."

"Kääntääkö se siis ajan kulun?" kysyi Harry.

"Ei", Luna sanoi ja sipaisi häntä.

Ajan ajattelu oli vaarallista ja turhaa, tiesi Ginny. Aika virtasi omalla painollaan eikä siihen kannattanut puuttua, mutta Harry oli niin vaikea ja ärsyttävä. Ennen hänkin oli heittäytynyt huispauspeleihin, joiden kestoa ei ollut ennalta määrätty.

Nyt Ginny piti eniten Lunan huminasta suihkussa aamuisin. Siitäkin hän piti, kun Ron ja Hermione joinakin iltoina veivät Harryn ja palauttivat hiprakkaisena, ja kaikki oli tolallaan. Ron piti lukua, monestiko Voldemort oli mainittu.

Painajaiset kantautuivat Harryn huoneesta öisin, kun Ginny makasi hereillä ajattelemassa hometta. Silloin hän uhmasi narisevaa käytävää ja meni viereen niin kuin ennen Kotikolossa.

Harry oli noussut tuolista ja katsoi Lunan kanssa hydrapurkkia.

"Minä otan ne mukaani yliopistolle huomenna."

Ginny ja Harry vilkaisivat toisiaan.

"Luna, nehän sanoivat siellä, että - "

"Luna menee", Harry keskeytti . "Minä olen puhunut Akatemialle, ja, no niin."

Yliopisto synkensi Lunan. Posket hehkuivat, mutta hän loi katseensa veteen ja hänen olemuksensa oli outo.

"Ei, ei, ei, menen vain kertomaan - "

Ginny suivaantui eikä viitsinyt jäädä kuuntelemaan. Hän paukutti ovia mennessään ja melkein kaipasi huutoa, mutta eteishalli oli hiljainen ja tyhjä. Andromeda oli manannut muotokuvan alas seinältä, ja Harry oli kiittänyt luojaa ettei ollut vielä valmis aurori, sillä silloin hän olisi joutunut pidättämään Andromedan.

"Ei mitään, mitä täällä ei olisi ennenkin kuultu", tämä oli todennut pyyhkiessään noet sauvastaan.

Ginny olisi kernaasti polttanut maalauksen roviolla, mutta kuvalla oli Siriuksen silmät, joten Harry paketoi sen ullakolle ja peitteli seitsenkertaisin taioin.

Talosta Ginny ei pitänyt, mutta hän viihtyi tarhassa, kuten Luna sitä kutsui. Sisäpihalle käytiin salista, ja puutarha oli pieni neliö, joka villiintyneenä kasvoi pajuja, iiriksiä, murattia ja ukonhattua. Piha oli tietenkin noiduttu, eikä naapuritaloista voitu nähdä, kun Ginny ryntäsi ulos ovet helisten ja meni istumaan kivipaadelle.

Pää kihisi kuin se olisi ollut täynnään käärmeitä, eikä vieläkään satanut. Tuuli ulisi kattojen yllä, ja Ginny harkitsi hakevansa luudan. 

Hän havahtui kumisaappaiden litinään. Luna maleksi nurmen poikki ja kiipesi hänen viereensä, ja he kietoivat kädet toistensa ympärille sanomatta mitään. Kivi alkoi olla kylmä reisiä vasten, ja ilmassa tuntui maatuvan muratin löyhkää sekä vielä jotain. Luna siveli Ginnyä vakavana.

"Minä rakastelin Harryn kanssa yhtenä päivänä", hän kertoi.

"Piditkö sinä siitä?" Ginny kysyi suudellessaan Lunaa kerran, kaksi.

"Hmmm-m", Luna myönsi.

"Pitikö Harry siitä?"

"Kyllä, hän sanoi niin."

_"Hyvä."_

Hetken he keskittyivät, kunnes Luna riistäytyi irti.

"Menen huomenna vain kertomaan, että aion lähteä Mustallemerelle tai jollekin muulle merelle."

Luna oli sanonut sen. Ginny haukkasi ilmaa ja käärmeet siirtyivät päästä vatsaan, vaikka hän oli osannut odottaa.

"Tutkimaan?" 

"Juu. Kirjoitan kirjan. Isäkin olisi toivonut niin", Luna sanoi paljaille polvilleen, ja Ginny laski katseensa omaan syliinsä.

"Hyvä", hän mutisi. "Akatemian vanhat kirjat eivät kuule kelpaakaan edes pyllyn pyyhkimiseen."

Luna alkoi nauraa hohottaa ja otti tukea, ja Ginny oli pudota kiveltä mutta Luna veti häntä hameesta. Tasapainoillessaan he arvelivat ääneen asioiden järjestyvän. Ginny pitäisi parempaa huolta sulhasestaan kuten Luna pyysi, ja he odottaisivat hänen paluutaan. Luna haistattaisi Akatemialle homeet, ja Ginny keskittyisi lentämiseen. Harryn työtä olisi pimeän pitäminen ullakolla, ja kaikki olisi melko hyvin.

Vielä he kuitenkin ehtivät odottaa sadetta Lunan kanssa kahden. Ginny pujotti kätensä paidanhelman alle ja ylemmäs ja antoi sormiensa imeä lämpöä. Luna hymisi suopeasti tihenevään tahtiin.

"Kätesi ovat kylmät kuin kalat", hän moitti.


End file.
